


a3 drabbles

by akidescent (avieavi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, check chapter titles for description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avieavi/pseuds/akidescent
Summary: collection of a3 drabbles that I have written !!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Guy/Utsuki Chikage, Hyoudou Juuza/Usui Masumi, Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. chikaita | office notes

Itaru’s used to his daily life of an office worker, he has to deal with paperwork every day. But he’s not used to the small handwritten notes being left on his desk next to his work computer. Sure, on occasion some of the office ladies at work approached him to go out for drinks but Itaru often turned them down politely. Getting several notes with the same handwriting… A secret lover? At first, the notes were formal but then they proceeded to get more and more embarrassing than the last.

_ “Chigasaki, good work on the project. You did well.” _

_ “Good job today. You turned down another lady at the office. I assume you have something very busy going on at home, right taruchi?” _

_ “Are you ok? You take long bathroom breaks. I can recommend you some medicine if you can tell me your stomach problems. There’s this one called LP and SP. But, I’m sure your phone games keep you busy in there.” _

_ “You are a fascinating person. Respectable, dependable, a little tiresome to deal with. But regardless, you’re trustworthy. I’m not much of a romantic but hopefully, some of my feelings got across in these series of notes.” _

_ “Chigasaki, would you be interested in dinner this Friday? Stay behind after your shift ends if you do. If not, you can go home and I’ll stop with these notes.” _

And so Itaru did, finally meeting the person dropping off these embarrassing but sweet notes on his desk. His green-haired senpai turned from around the corner after everyone else had already left the building. “Finally caught you, huh? Your handwriting is very pretty and your messages are sweet but did you have to expose my bathroom habits?”

“Maybe you should turn down the volume on your phone. I could hear it from the stall next door. Are you interested in curry?”


	2. tsumuita | buying flowers for each other

On a free day, Tsumugi asked Itaru if he could give him a ride to the flower store with him. 

“Sure, I’m not busy right now,” he gave a slight grin. “What’s the occasion?”

“I just want to be with you, that’s all,” Tsumugi returned the smile to his boyfriend. “Flowers are nice and so are you. I want to buy you some flowers and learn what type you like.”

Itaru chuckled to himself. “You can be so cute sometimes, Tsumugi.” He grabbed his keys and took him to the flower shop. Wandering around aimlessly, hand in hand, Tsumugi stops their idle conversation to look at the gerberas. 

“Gerberas… I think they’d suit you. The pink ones match your eyes.”

“They are pretty. Do you know the flower language of them?”

“They vary a bit by color. But the pink ones mean admiration, adoration, or high esteem. And I do adore you, Itaru.” The last comment made Itaru’s cheeks redden, making him look away from the starry-eyed acting junkie.

Itaru panicked, not sure how to take this complement. “W-Well… I think these flowers suit you, Tsumugi…” He darted his eyes to look around the area, then landed on some yellow flowers. “Yeah, these.”

Tsumugi took a look and widened his eyes briefly. “Oh—”

“Did I pick a wrong one? Does it mean something bad.”

“No, of course not. There’s a lot of meanings to yellow narcissus’ but I like the Victorian definition of them the most. When given to a partner, it means ‘You are the only one.’” Tsumugi squeezed Itaru’s hand and gave him a soft smile. Meanwhile, Itaru internally freaked out over how adorable Tsumugi could be sometimes. 


	3. yukiten | storms and cuddles

“Uwah!” Tenma freaked out over the thunder and lightning from the storm, dropping his script and pencil on the floor. 

“Could you practice any louder, you hack?” Yuki rolled his eyes while he tried to focus on making his sewing. However, he couldn’t get much done with Taichi being out of the dorms today and it didn’t help that his roommate kept screaming at every loud thunderclap that flashed outside.

“Okay, fine,” Tenma admitted. “It’s storming outside and I’m scared of storms… Could we possibly cuddle?”

Yuki sighed but reluctantly gave in to his beloved. “If it’ll make you calm down, sure. One second.” He found a good stopping point for his clothes, planning on making Taichi finish it later. Then, he grabbed all the blankets from his bunk to drag to Tenma’s bunk where he had his script. He made a make-shift blanket fort created by hanging the blankets over the top bunk and enclosing the orange-haired actor in a bubble of softness.

Tenma was already relieved that he agreed to the cuddling but the blanket fort added another layer of protection. Yuki climbed into bed with him. “It’s a little childish, but hey. This works.”

Yuki acted hurt by the last comment. “Childish? The things I do for a dumb actor like you… Come here,” he pulled him in for a hug and played with his hair.

Tenma pretended to be mad, but he couldn’t after Yuki comforted him like this. “Thank you…” 


	4. chikaita | doing chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw light angst with comfort

“Chigasaki, I know you don’t particularly care about your surroundings but could you pick up after yourself?” Chikage gestured to his growing pile of open potato chip bags and empty boxes of pizza. “We’re gonna attract bugs or rats at this rate.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get to it in a bit.” He didn’t even bother looking up from his computer, trying to ignore his real-life problems.

“This entire week, as soon as you got home from work you go straight to your games… Sure, we don’t have a show any time soon but I’m worried about you.” Chikage frowned as he put his hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” his shoulder stiffened from his roommate’s touch. Chikage sighed and let go of him, not completely sure what to do with him. 

Looking around their messy shared room, Chikage made the realization that it was his room too. His home too. And Itaru was part of his new home, right? He knew what he had to do right now. 

He left the room to head to the storage room, grabbing the trash bags, disinfectant, and other cleaning supplies that he needed. Piece by piece, Chikage picked up after Itaru’s mess. Although it wasn’t the most exciting nor important thing he could be doing with his time, Chikage took the time to take care of their shared living space. Chikage worked quickly: making Itaru’s bed for him, airing out the dorms by opening the windows slightly, throwing the used clothes in the hamper, and anything else in-between. 

Itaru looked up from his game and teared up by the sight. “Senpai, you didn’t have to do this, I could’ve done it...” he mumbled under his breath.

“It’s my room too,” Chikage initially brushed off the comment, then elaborated on his reasoning. “If you’re having a rough time, please let me know. I’m not that good at giving advice but if you want someone to listen, I’ll be there for you”


	5. taiten | sending memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “I found this cute meme and it reminded me of you.”

Taichi sent memes to the company group chat regularly, almost as often as Kazunari. Sakyo has told him on multiple occasions to stop spamming the chat with “weird pictures” but he still sent memes regardless. Taichi scrolled through his timeline and came across the cute orange tabby cat doing cute cat things that immediately made him think of another orange-haired actor. He wondered if they were close enough to send memes to yet. “ _ Gotta take risks sometimes, right?”  _ He thought to himself. 

He sent the cute cat video to Tenma, with another message. “ten-chan! i found this meme and it reminded me of you!” Taichi’s nervous hands shook. “ _ It’s just a meme, it’s just a meme. No big deal. It’s not like it’s a confession or anything.” _

Tenma took a while to respond considering his busy acting schedule but in the car with his manager, he took a break to pull out his phone and check his messages. The usual Kazunari messages in the Summer group chat and… Taichi? Sent a message? “Huh?” He opened up Taichi’s video and watch the cute cat do its thing. 

_ “Cute cat, thank u”  _ Tenma replied, while he searched his gallery to send a meme back. Taichi filled with excitement reading that message from Tenma and looked for more cute cat videos to send to him.


	6. banten | buying stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i love you but PLEASE STOP WASTING YOUR MONEY ON ME

“Tenma, what is this?” Tenma came back from his flight from his movie shoot with various presents to give to his friends back at the dorms. However, he spent a little too much time and money on Banri’s present, giving him the latest fashion and clothes because he knew he liked his signature animal print. 

“I-it’s for you.” Tenma decided to give him this gift in private, away from prying eyes so he wouldn’t be completely embarrassed by this exchange.

“A whole ass outfit? What the hell, you bought me an entire outfit that’s completely my aesthetic? It’s all designer too?” 

“Yeah. And?”

“My dude. I love you but oh my god, PLEASE STOP WASTING YOUR MONEY ON ME.” Banri told him countless times that he didn’t need anything from his trips but secretly, he did love the gift. How could he not love his cheetah print socks?

Tenma cried out, giving him angry affection like he always did. “I can spend my money how I want! And if it’s to pamper you with gifts like this, I can do what I want.”

Banri sighed, resigning himself to this fate. “Alright fine, but let me at least treat you to dinner or something.”


	7. jumasu | lazy day

Banri left the dorms for the day, opting to spend the day at an arcade beating Itaru at the latest Kniroun claw machine that came out recently. That left Juza alone with Masumi to hang out with him in his dorm room. The two of them aren’t particularly the talkative type but they recently started hanging out more often, Masumi sending him music that reminded him of Juza or Juza taking him to the cafe with the latest sweets to share. Today, they didn’t have any plans together or anything they particularly wanted to do so they opted to simply cuddle in Juza’s empty dorm.

“...” Masumi played some chill music to vibe together. Not the rock music that he’s particularly in to but something to set the atmosphere and just relax and hold each other in bed. Sure, he liked the director but what he truly wanted? He wanted to come home to someone. What he needed was someone to hold him and make sure he was safe and loved.

“...” Juza didn’t know how to show affection but all he knew is that he liked to be held so he simply held Masumi in his arms as the big spoon. No one else was there to bother them, he simply enjoyed putting his head on his shoulder. That’s all that mattered at that moment, this moment. Their mutual silence spoke countless words, with their shared embrace. 


	8. chikaita | scar worship

Late night, tired from gaming and work the dormmates and coworkers laid together in one bed. Itaru craved this physical contact, not getting enough affection in day to day life, they haven’t slept together in one bed often. Caressing Chikage’s shirtless back, he noted a spot that felt different from the rest of his back. “Hm?” Chikage stiffened his embrace, turning away and letting Itaru go when he touched him there.

“Ah… that scar. It was a long time ago.” Chikage turned around and faced the wall, avoiding Itaru at that moment. The scar reminded him of his past, unsure how exactly to separate the good and bad parts of his time, but the past lingered behind him both physically and mentally. Itaru frowned but then went to approach his back, hugging him from behind, leaving kisses along the entire healed scar.

“I think you look cool with it, senpai.” Chikage thought it was an ugly scar but he smiled, glad that there was someone who he could come home to and embrace him for who he was, past and all. Even if he never intended on telling Itaru where he got the scar, he was happy in this passing night.


	9. guychika | lazy day/shopping

It’s not every day that Guy and Chikage happen to have a day off, considering their jobs and other things they do as adults in society. However, on a free day without any practice or work to do, they spend the rare free time they do have together on a day out in Veludo Way, window shopping.

The two of them aren’t the romantic type nor the affectionate type: Guy being the stoic but knowledgeable type and Chikage being the reserved and mysterious office worker. These two adults wouldn’t be the first you’d imagine being together. Walking side by side, they don’t indicate that they’re together by any form of public affection but anyone who passes by can identify the chemistry they have between each other.

“Utsuki, are you hungry?” Guy pondered out loud. “Is there any place you particularly want to go to?”

Chikage looked at Guy, admiring his steely eyes focused on him. “There’s a new Zaharan place I wanted to check out with you but they’re not open yet for another 30 minutes.”

Guy gifted him with a rare smile. “Then, I’d love to simply spend time with you at the park until they open. I think the garden is in full bloom this season.”


End file.
